


What is a Prayer to a God who doesn't Exist or Care?

by Lesbian_Writings



Series: Mitchell was never supposed to be happy. [1]
Category: Half-Life, Hunt Down The Freeman (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, YES I AM ALSO UPSET WITH MYSELF FOR WRITING A SERIOUS HDTF FIC I HAVE BRAIN ROT IM SORRY, but like. not really?? idk hard to explain, half life on a technicality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Writings/pseuds/Lesbian_Writings
Summary: The final scene of hdtf. with a twist. they're just sad and gay and I made it better
Relationships: adam/mitchell kinda sorta
Series: Mitchell was never supposed to be happy. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879735
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	What is a Prayer to a God who doesn't Exist or Care?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this quickly and then didnt edit it so sorry if this are misspelled or don't make sense and sorry this is a hdtf fic

Alone. That’s what Mitchell Shepard was and probably would always be. A hollow husk of a man who would never be more than an angry drunkard at heart. Who would never be more than a man who couldn’t see far enough into his own future so he threw it away and joined the military. A man who was currently plotting the murder of someone who he _thought_ had been his best friend. The murder of someone he thought he could _love_.

For twenty years Mitchell had been hunting a man who didn’t even know his name when the real culprit was right next to him the whole time. He first thought he was hunting his killer. But his killer had been the one helping him. The betrayal in knowing that one of the people who got closest to you was the same person who fucked up over in the first place was immeasurable. Mitchell had always been angry but this? This was new. This was something special. 

_This was something Mitchell had nightmares about._

As he stepped out of the helicopter and made eye contact with Adam it became clear that the other man knew. Mitchell’s face was cold and his gaze was sharp. Adam felt it immediately pierce his heart and not the same way catching Mitchell smile absent-mindedly did. This was different. This was dangerous. Adam may not come back from this. 

So the second Mitchell made a move Adam started running. He wasn’t going down easy.

The pounding of boots on steel flooring as the chase began and Adam ran away like the coward he always was. Too scared to face the consequences of his actions and too scared to face himself when the time came around. Running wasn’t new. Hell, this particular circumstance wasn’t new to Adam. But with the others, he knew he would make it out. Here? Adam was a dead man. And Mitchell was close on his heels. They were on a boat there weren’t many places to go. There weren’t any places he could hide either. It was worth a shot at least. Adam made it to the deck and just as he was about to try and duck behind a box he heard a bang and felt himself fall.

The pain didn’t register for the first few seconds until he tried to get up and screamed. Adam watched Mitchell calmly walk towards him and felt the same way a deer does when a hunter comes to finish the job and skin them. Adam panicked and got up, trying to ignore the pain as much as he could. 

Adam hobbled towards the rail on the side as Mitchell continued to just calmly walk. Adam had cornered himself as Mitchell came to make sure he wouldn’t get away. Mitchell pressed Adam’s back into the railing and as Adam tried to sink down Mitchell grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and made Adam look him in the eyes.

“It was you. It was always you. It always _has_ been you.” Mitchell’s voice was laced with spikes and coated with the stench of cigarette smoke even though that was one of the only bad habits the man hadn’t ever picked up. The anger was clear but it wasn’t hot or blinding it was cold and calculated. Mitchell knew _exactly_ what he wanted to do and wasn’t going to feel bad about it. Adam knew that. Adam couldn’t bring himself to look at Mitchell or look away. 

Mitchell finally had him. He finally had the bastard who killed him. And for the first time, Adam showed an emotion on his face that wasn’t just unearned confidence. Mitchell could practically _smell_ the fear coming off the other man. Good. He should be afraid. Cause Mitchell wasn’t one to half-ass a job. 

“Mitch I-” “You don’t get to call me that anymore.” The pathetic excuse for human life in front of him squirmed like a worm in a child’s hand. “Mitchell I didn’t have a choice-” “Bullshit. Do you think I’d fucking believe you after everything? After how long you lied to me?” Mitchell’s voice was sharp and pointed, and he was aiming it directly at Adam.

“Mitchell I’m sorry. I-I didn’t know- I couldn’t have known that you’d live! I didn’t know I would end up being your friend-” Mitchell put a hand around Adam’s throat and pulled him closer to his own face. “So you’re sorry you got caught huh? That’s it? You’re just sorry that you’re here now. Fucking pathetic. I’d spit on you if it was worth it.” Mitchell practically growled as he spoke.

Mitchell’s grip was loose enough for Adam to still talk. Which meant he could still make a case for himself. He got this far by lying, might as well tell the truth. He always said it’d be the last thing he would do before he died. 

“Mitchell… I… I love you…” Adam choked out, trying to get as much air as he could. The sudden confession caught Mitchell off guard but he didn’t trust Adam. Adam was the type to say anything just to get himself out of situations. This was no different. Mitchell brought his face right up to Adam’s. “Too bad, I don’t love you. Maybe in a different life, I could have. But right here? Right now? _You make me sick.”_

Well, good thing he was gonna die soon since Adam wasn’t sure he could continue knowing that Mitch didn’t like him back and that he was awful. Maybe death wasn’t so bad after all huh? Haha… Ha… Adam is a little out of it from the lack of air given that Mitchell was still choking him. Enough that he wasn’t in his right mind. Enough to ask for a favor.

“Mitchell… Please… I hate the ocean… I’ve always hated deep water… Please… Don’t let that be what kills me… Do me a favor… Don’t let me drown… Please...” His voice was pleading with the last of his air as a few stray tears rolled down his face as Mitchell scoffed and threw him overboard. 

And so Mitchell Shepard was alone once again. Just as he was and probably always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE OTHER WIPS I SHOULD BE WORKING ON BUT I WHIPPED THIS UP IN LIKE AN HOUR AND THE HDTF CHANNEL LOVED IT SHOUT OUT TO THEM AND I HAVE BRAIN ROT


End file.
